


Literal and Metaphorical Tea Time

by ChurroBird



Category: Original Work
Genre: F/M, i just wanted to write a fluffy fic with them ok, i wrote this in 45 minutes!, it was for the internet remix creative club, it's tea time!, theyre cute
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-08
Updated: 2020-06-08
Packaged: 2021-03-04 06:14:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 665
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24598846
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChurroBird/pseuds/ChurroBird
Summary: Perhaps Dharmeros should start selling shortbread cookies in his tea shop.
Relationships: Mishuiss/Dharmeros, Original Female Character/Original Male Character
Kudos: 10





	Literal and Metaphorical Tea Time

A kettle over a stove, freshly picked mint and camellia sinensis leaves in the boiling water. Fingers deftly chopping a lemon despite their large size, juice extracted as pulp is mashed in a mortar and pestle.

Dharmeros smiled as he inhaled the scents that permeated through his kitchen. He had done it time and time again, but there was a certain peace that came from making tea. The steps had become second nature to him, even as he widened his horizons from just the most common types.

Lemon juice poured into the kettle and gently stirred; a daring dash of honey and sugar.

This was not a new kind of his, nor was it very old. But it was special to him. A staple of a tradition.

It was her favorite kind after all.

The bell above the door rang as the shop was entered, despite it being past closing time. Quick, but steps that demanded attention approached the backrooms, and he knew who had arrived before even turning around.

After all, there was only one woman with enough confidence to burst into his home and make it her own within seconds in this town.

He turned around with a bright smile, “Mishuiss! Not a second late, are you?”

The woman, Mishuiss, gave a grin of her own in return, “Well, It’d be rude of me to keep you waiting after inviting me over, Dharm.”

She wore a floral dress that went down to her knees, a light jacket hanging off her shoulders that revealed scales along them. She removed her dark sunglasses, showing off dark eyes with slitted pupils and more scales on her cheeks.

Mishuiss held up a grocery bag, “I’ve brought cookies- I hope they work with the tea you’ve made, dear.”

“I’m sure they’re lovely- considering I made your favorite.”

The yuan-ti woman raised an eyebrow, before sniffing the air. A glitter appeared in her eyes, “Aw, really? Dharm, you shouldn’t have!”

He opened his mouth to respond, but let out a small puff of air instead as Mishuiss threw her arms around him in a tight hug.

Dharmeros smiled, “How about you make yourself comfortable while I finish the tea, Mishu?”

She nodded, heading off deeper into the house as the half-giant returned to his work. He pondered over the various tea cup sets in his cabinets, before taking two with painted spring petals along the sides. Pouring the tea into the cups, Dharmeros thanked his mother for gifting him a kettle with a built-in strainer in the back of his mind.

Carefully balancing the cups on matching saucers, along with teaspoons. He walked into his living room, spotting Mishuiss sitting on the couch, already having placed the cookies on small plates on the table in front of her.

He sat down, carefully placing the drinks on the table. Mishuiss immediately picked up a cookie and a cup, dunking it into the hot beverage and popping it into her mouth. He did the same, quickly noting what kind the cookies were.

Shortbread.

Perhaps standard, but contained perfectly mild, vanilla flavors to balance out the strong mint of the tea.

After he finished the cookie, he turned and saw Mishuiss staring at him with an impatient but excited look in her eyes.

He rolled his eyes, but a fond smile made its way onto his face all the same. “Hey Mishu… you should finish telling me about what Ruxia told you the other day.”

“I’d thought you’d never ask!”

He leaned back against the cushions as Mishuiss went on a, most likely exaggerated, recount (rant) about current drama in the town, gesticulating wildly.

Being able to have a peaceful tea time with his best friend was sadly becoming less common nowadays, so Dharmeros was eternally thankful to be able to spend these quiet moments with Mishuiss when he could.

...Perhaps he should start selling shortbread cookies in his shop- implying if he could even pry the recipe from Mishuiss, that is.


End file.
